


Unexpected Encounters

by Aberrans



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aberrans/pseuds/Aberrans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Butler has never before thought of Artemis as a normal teenager. But then again, he's never acted like one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Encounters

A bodyguard must always be in control of every situation. Never underestimate an enemy, know your charge, be calm and collected. There is no room for error.

 

Training is one thing, living it is another. There have often been times that my position has taken on new and dangerous levels. Caring for Artemis has certainly been educational. In my years of service I have learned much, and I would say so has he.

 

I have always liked to think I know my young master well. I can see his mind working and work with it to anticipate his next move. But there are some things that never even crossed my mind.

 

Certainly he's no ordinary teenage boy. He has knowledge and a manner far beyond his years. After his father vanished he had to be strong, he effectively looked after himself as well as the family affairs. He accepted minimal help in this and I believe he felt it his duty to Mister Fowl to fill his shoes.

 

I never thought of Artemis as a teenager. To be honest, I don't think he did either. He was always so alone but I never saw his isolation for what it was, a weakness. It never crossed my mind he wouldn't understand how to relate to people, to love or build relationships. He knew as much as books could teach him but it wasn’t enough.

 

I'll never forget the look in his eyes as I walked into the dark oak study, filled with all the latest computer technology. I didn't knock, I never do. I didn't expect what I found.

 

I leaned over his shoulder where he was sat in front of an AppleMac, completely absorbed in his work. Seeing me from the corner of his eye Artemis jumped in his seat. He quickly scrambled to turn the screen off, his fingers nervously missing the power button. I'd never seen him like that, not even when he was younger. He had an air of someone who had just been caught red handed and it threw me.

 

After several attempts at watching me whilst trying to find the button, he gave up and sighed. It was only then that I turned my attention to the screen. I blushed as my eyes searched from top left to bottom right. In the Internet address bar was an innocent enough URL, concerning fairies. Obviously Artemis was doing a little more research on our Underground friends. The webpage content however told a different story, as did his face.

 

My eyes darted over half-naked men, oily torso's glistening, hands placed on each others bodies, eyes closed and faces contorted in pleasure. As I looked down the page the content got more explicit, and as my eyes slid down the screen and onto the keyboard and the desk, Artemis followed my glance downwards.

He knew what I would find, and in the back of my mind so did I. It was still a shock to see his hands instinctively twitch and go to cover his lap. Unusual behaviour for someone usually so confident.

 

I said nothing, my gaze lifting gently, trailing up his body to meet his eyes. Maybe it was the situation but I had never looked at my young master in such a way. Skin pale from too many hours sat at these computers, raven hair shining in the light from various monitors, and dark eyes that conveyed just how concerned the young boy was. Yet no words escaped his mouth, his mind obviously racing for an explanation worthy of his most trusted friend.

 

Nothing came, and soon I glanced back at the monitor. Feeling a sudden thrill of daring I leaned across him, hearing his breath catch in his throat as my shoulder grazed his chest. My hand rested on the mouse, unsure if what I was about to do would make or break this fragile situation. But I had to know, and I was sure that Artemis himself had no idea.

 

The next page was even more explicit than the first. Fully exposed male bodies in various stages of arousal. I left the mouse, standing straight, allowing Artemis to examine the screen. As his eyes flickered to the last image on the page, one man going down on another, I heard him inhale sharply. He had not moved his hands but I saw that he was fighting the urge to touch himself.

 

The young man I thought I knew so well I suddenly didn’t know at all. Not that it mattered to me whatever his sexual preference may be, but I still found it curious I had never even consider the idea of Artemis having such urges. I decided it was time someone spoke, so I voiced this particular revelation. I was shocked further when he tried to deny it with a nervous, cracking voice.

 

"No, It's not like that, I was just…and I found…"

 

This was not the Artemis I knew. The Artemis who had been so eloquent with his words for as long as I had known him. The Artemis who found no trouble in forging a quick and believable lie to cover a troublesome truth. This boy was genuinely lost for words, and his eyes were filled with fear.

 

"Artemis, there is nothing wrong with this," I gestured towards the screen, but kept my eyes fixed on him. "There is no reason to be embarrassed."

 

His eyes blazed for a moment, indignant. "You are mistaken, I am not embarrassed because there is nothing to be embarrassed about. It was an accident, a simple mistake."

 

"Of course. There is no reason to feel ashamed of your reactions. I would expect nothing less from any teenager."

 

I was sure I'd struck a nerve then as he stood from his seat and looked up at me. His usually passive expression had faded and was replaced by something darker. Outrage maybe, as if he had just been accused of a crime he had not committed. This time however there was no smart comment or dry, witty retort. He simply stared into my eyes.

 

I found myself suddenly unsure of myself. I needed to make sure I had been right in my presumption. I knew it would probably anger him further but I quickly slid my eyes down his body, trying to ignore my own body's reactions to this boy who was less than a meter away from me. But when my eyes fixed on his groin I realised I had not been wrong.

 

It was then he did something that surprised me. He didn't reprimand me, he simply kept the same steely expression of anger and annoyance on his face as he traced a path down my own body with his gaze. I caught his feet shuffling nervously, unsure whether to move away from me or towards me. And whether any move he made would be hostile.

 

As his eyes settled on my own arousal I heard him breathe out what could only be described as a sigh of relief. I wasn't sure of his intentions until I caught his eyes flickering up towards mine for the briefest of moments, and what I saw there made my cock twitch excitedly. I was incredibly hard now, but from what I wasn't sure.

 

The lust in my young master's eyes was intense, questioning, almost wanting. As if he wanted me to explain why I was reacting the way I was. Why he'd reacted the way he had. I found myself opening my mouth and speaking without really knowing what to say.

 

"I have never had any preference in the sex of my partners."

 

His eyes softened but with it they became questioning. "Do you see me as a partner, or do you just wish it?"

 

What I said next should have been enough for him to discharge me and shred my whole family's honour.

 

"I have never thought of you that way before, but I think I am beginning to."

 

I had been worried about what effect all this new information would have on my friend. I needn't have bothered however, because after only a moment's fidgeting hesitation he was moving towards me and pressing his body up against mine.

 

I should have stopped myself. I could have stopped, pushed him away, sat him down, explained why it could never work. Why I just couldn't allow myself. But his next words broke me as he buried his face into my chest and whispered so gently I could have sworn the voice to be the wind outside the window, or the gentle whirring of computers.

 

"Thank you."

 

His body was hot against mine and we fit perfectly. He was shorter than me by more than a few inches, the top of his head resting under my chin. I was torn between rational thought, need and loyalty. I had been with Artemis for many years, and I felt it my duty to help him. He was obviously in distress. He was obviously under some influence. And I was obviously making excuses.

 

As his hands floated lightly up my sides and over the planes of my chest, our eyes locked. I bent down to kiss him, and his eyes closed gently. He looked so beautiful, nothing at all like the vampire child I had always been reminded of every time I was forced to watch some scary movie with Juliet.

 

Oh god, Juliet. As my lips met his in a soft kiss - maybe his first kiss - I couldn't help thinking about my sister and Mrs. Fowl, off on some shopping trip in France, expecting me to keep Artemis safe and away from harm. I had never thought I would need to protect this child from myself. No matter how he protests or how he acts he is still a child. This is wrong.

 

I pull back, my hands on his hips pushing him back gently so as not to alarm him. He opens his eyes, his feet unsteady as he stumbles. I catch him with one arm around his waist, pulling him to me again despite myself. His eyes are full of confusion, but he ignores this in favour of my lips.

 

This time he is a little more adventurous, reaching up on tiptoes as I hesitantly bend to meet him, still holding him up. He opens his mouth to me, wide and eager with lust. I cover his lips easily with my own and dart my tongue inside. His momentary confusion is gone in a flash as he soon realises this is perfectly interesting.

Soon his instincts kick in. He becomes impatient, expecting me to do something else. I'm not sure what else he wants but I gasp as his hips buck against mine reflexively. I groan into his mouth, leaving to bite and suckle at his neck. The sounds coming from him are intoxicating as I move my hands over his ass and pull him gently to me.

 

At the sensation of our bodies pressed flush together all the tentative touches, gentle exchanges and moral dilemmas are forgotten. He arches up insistently, licking the side of my face and my earlobe as I kiss down his neck. Suddenly his shirt is open, buttons lining the floor and my hands flick over erect nipples.

 

He grabs my head in both hands, pulling me down for a passionate kiss. I pull his tongue into my mouth and begin sucking on it. His hands show his approval by reaching down and rubbing me through the material of my trousers. I groan again despite myself at the shock of his courage.

 

My hands are still at work, tweaking his nipples and smoothing all over the planes of his stomach, exploring this never-before teased flesh. Suddenly he throws back his head, looking up into my eyes desperately. He looks as if he wants to ask a question but is not quite sure how to phrase it for once.

 

"Butler," he pants, "I feel like… I need..."

 

I'm surprised that a boy so knowledgeable has no idea what's happening to his own body. Surely Artemis has come before, has touched himself? I ask him this, my voice husky with lust but as soothing as I can make it. He shakes his head almost nervously, like he's scared I'll laugh at his inexperience. Instead I undo his trousers and tell him to kick off his shoes and socks.

 

He complies slowly, somewhat nervous of what will happen next. When he is fully naked we're both staring at his cock, surprised. He's hard as hell, leaking at the tip, obviously very close. Practically on the verge of coming. I push him back into the leather computer chair, swivelling it towards me as I go to kneel in front of him on the floor.

 

He sees me kneeling, takes a quick glance at the screen, and realises what I'm going to do. He stops me with a hand, as if suddenly he doesn't want anything more. His eyes are blown wide and his chest is heaving, face full of questions. And he’s right, this is too much, too far. I’ll admit I'm disappointed, but I don't show it. I slowly unfurl from my position on the floor, standing up straight and adjusting my clothes as I go to leave, unsure what else I can do.

 

"Butler! Don't leave! What I meant was…I mean I still want you to… but…" he looks at me nervously then rushes the last sentence, looking relieved once it's over. "Aren't you going to take your clothes off?"

 

I smile down on the beautiful boy in front of me, hard as hell, so urgently needing to come, but still he's thinking of me. He turns to the computer as I continue to look at him, as if showing me the evidence.

 

He clicks the 'continue' button and the next page of images loads instantly. He seems unimpressed by the speed of the connection, but gasps at what is on the next page. Anal penetration. All the gory details.

 

He looks up at me, shocked, and his eyes ask me an unspoken question. Do I have to do this? I smile down on his shocked face but can't help noticing his erection is even harder, if thats at all possible.

 

"Lets just…start off simple."

 

And with that I honour his request and undress as quickly as I can, disarming myself in the process. My Sig Sauer rests on the table next to the monitor as I remove my trousers and boxers in one go. My erection springs free, and I hear Artemis gasp. I think he's probably glad I didn't suggest we go all the way the first time.

 

I turn to look at him, and he's panting breathlessly. If I don't do something soon I expect he’ll come untouched. His hands are already gripping his thighs, as if too afraid to touch himself for the first time. A part of me wants to see my young master jack off while I watch, but the rational side of my mind kicks in, telling me that if I wont stop myself I might as well do something before he explodes.

 

And so I get back onto my knees, hands lightly caressing his skin, travelling up his thighs to touch his aching cock. I'm correct in assuming he won't last much longer as he arches up and starts to thrust into my hand instinctively. The little sounds he's making are delicious and I feel pleasure spike straight to my aching cock.

 

Artemis can wait no longer and I bend down and take him into my mouth in one quick motion. He cries out, thrusting relentlessly into my mouth as I suck and lick with as much skill as I can, cupping his balls with one hand. He bucks, almost sending me flying onto my back, and with a few more powerful strokes he comes long and hard into my mouth, screaming wordlessly.

His orgasm is so great that he passes out long enough for me to finish myself off in the bathroom next door and grab a towel for Artemis. I wouldn't subject him to my own needs his first time. A part of me wishes there will be a next time, while the other tells me it was wrong the first time round and won't be any better the next.

 

When I get back he's waking groggily and I won't have time to pretend that nothing happened. Even if I wanted to, he would remember. I set to cleaning his now flaccid cock, and wiping the fine sheen of sweat from his body. He wakes as I'm hovering over his face, wiping his brow. He smiles up at me, something he doesn't often do.

 

"Hey…"

 

Its strange to hear such an colloquial expression spilling from his lips, but I say nothing and smile down on him, continuing to clean. His hand on the back of my neck stops me, and he pulls me down for a deep, slow kiss. He reaches down, his eyebrow cocking against my own as he finds I'm already dressed. Then I feel his panic that I am no longer hard for him in the tensing of his shoulder.

 

"I came while you slept," he seems relieved, but suspicious. I realise how my words sound and add quickly, "in the bathroom."

 

Maybe that wasn't any better because he pushes me up, licking the taste of his own cum from his lips with curiosity, and asks me.

 

"Why? I would have-"

 

I silence him with a raised hand. "I don't expect anything from you Artemis. I shouldn't have succumbed in the first place."

 

I avert my gaze, only to have him tilt my chin to look at him in such an adult manner I almost forget it's a child I'm staring at. A child I just violated.

 

"No, I needed you. I needed to know. I've never before even wondered…" he shakes his head, lost for words. "Thank you."

 

He dresses as I go downstairs and fetch a pot of tea. We could both use a strong cup. My knees are still unsure of themselves. When I return, all is normal. Artemis is sat at his computer, typing away. As I set the tea down and pour two cups, taking my own and drinking deeply, I sneak a look at his computer. He's no longer on the porn site, but is still dealing with the consequences. He mutters gently to himself as he closes yet another pop up.

 

He doesn't look up at me for a long time and his face is as stern and cold and unreadable as usual. I can see the cogs of his mind turning, forming some sort of - dare I say - plan. Suddenly he takes us both by surprise, smiling at me reassuringly yet somehow awkwardly as he takes his cup and sips it. Then he's all business once again.

 

"We'll be taking a trip to the docks tomorrow, Butler. I'm expecting a package and I don't trust it to be delivered safely. We'll leave at 6am, and hopefully be back in time for breakfast and well before Mother and Juliet arrive back. No doubt they'll bring three cars worth of shopping with them, but we have to suffer for the time we've had. To ourselves."

 

I catch the corner of his mouth quirk slightly before I turn and leave the room, shutting the door behind me. I wonder if next time I enter I should knock first, but then I suppose I'd miss all the fun.


End file.
